Measuring instruments capable of different diagnostic functions, for instance magnetoinductive measuring devices, have been known in prior art. These self-diagnostic functions are intended to monitor the operation of the measuring instrument concerned, thus improving its dependability. Among these diagnostic functions are those that do not affect the measuring operation, and others that would interfere with the normal measuring operation and can therefore be activated only while the measuring operation is turned off.